This invention generally relates to a dental prophylaxis and water conservation device for home use. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination dental prophylaxis and water conservation device which is particularly suited to cleaning and providing prophylaxis of teeth, gingiva and other oral tissue while conserving purged cold water from a hot water supply line within the home.
Over the years, numerous dental devices have been proposed which provide prophylaxis through what is commonly referred to as a "sandblasting" technique. While sometimes intended for home use, these devices are more often only appropriate for office or clinical use because of the additional equipment needed for their operation. This equipment is both complex and expensive.
Generally, the above mentioned cleaning technique directs an abrasive laden fluid stream at the teeth, gingiva and other oral tissue. The abrasive stream cleans out food particles while removing plaque from the surfaces of the teeth and at the tooth/gingiva interface. Additionally, the devices stimulate circulation in the gingiva and oxygenate various anaerobic bacteria, both of which help to prevent periodontal diseases.
One of the first devices of the above mentioned type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,123. The device of the '123 patent discloses a nozzle which ejects an abrasive laden air stream surrounded by a shroud of warm water. Improving on the '123 patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,571. The '571 patent discloses the use of a water soluble abrasive in the air stream. Unfortunately, both of these systems are quite elaborate and therefore costly to produce, manufacture, purchase and maintain, all of which make them not particularly suited for home use.
One general problem with these particular types of devices is that the nozzle of the devices are susceptible to becoming clogged by the abrasive in the air stream and therefore require frequent maintenance. This problem has led to the development of numerous devices which utilize some variety of mechanism for agitating of the abrasive material in an attempt to prevent the discharge ports from becoming clogged. For obvious reasons, a device which is not susceptible to clogging without the added expense of an agitating mechanism is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,871 discloses the introduction of a soluble abrasive particle into the liquid stream which is discharged against the teeth and gingiva. In this device, water, at household pressures, is delivered through a nozzle that entrains the abrasive particles into the liquid stream (where they partially dissolve) and ejects them against the teeth and the adjacent oral tissues. Household water pressure, however, has proven to be ineffective at providing sufficient pressures for adequately removing plaque and other calculus. A greater force for propelling the liquid entrained particles is needed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,794, a pressurized pre-mixed abrasive slurry, is injected into a stream of compressed air and directed at teeth through a nozzle. An alternative embodiment of the '794 patent discloses a nozzle arrangement which uses compressed air to entrain the abrasive slurry rather than requiring a pressurized source of the slurry. From a practical standpoint, the device of the '794 patent is not readily adaptable to home use since it requires a separate pressurized air source and a pre-mixed abrasive slurry. This would require the home user to purchase a compressor or other expensive pressurized air source. Additionally, the device requires a costly pre-mixed material or the time consuming task of mixing the slurry to exact proportions of water, powder and surfactant. As with most consumer products, such a cost and labor intensive requirement detracts from its commercial viability.
As can be seen from the above discussion, the principal direction of technology in this field has been toward devices which are better suited for use in the professional dental office where the costs of the equipment necessary ,for providing compressed air and water are more easily afforded and recovered. Additionally, the prior devices are cumbersome since they require the use of specially prepared abrasives, such as finely milled sodium bicarbonate or an air/powder or water/powder suspension.
With the limitations of the prior art in mind, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a dental prophylaxis device which is particularly suited to use in the home of a patient for daily and thorough lavage of the teeth, gingival tissue and general oral cavity.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device which is adaptable to alternative uses within the home, including uses unrelated to oral hygiene. The present invention could be used, for example, to operate various other household items which perform scrubbing, spraying, dispensing, pumping, or other functions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an in-home water conservation device which has as one of its features the ability to store and subsequently use purged water from a water supply line.
In general, the present invention is intended to be connected to a water supply line as is commonly found in the home. The invention uses purged water from the supply line to charge or generate a pressurized air source. A container, also in communication with the water supply line, receives powdered abrasive therein. The device is provided with a handpiece that includes a nozzle that is connected by lines to both the pressurized air source and abrasive container. During use, after the air pressure source has been charged or generated by the purged water from the supply line, a valve or valves in the handpiece are turned on to supply the air and the water. Water flowing through the container picks up the abrasive material and provides it to the nozzle where it is combined with and propelled by the pressurized air. The pressurized air imparts a higher projection force to the abrasive laden water thereby enabling it to more thoroughly clean the teeth, gingival tissues and oral cavity.
The water conservation aspect of the present invention can also be solely used as such in addition to assisting in teeth cleaning. When used in this manner, the device is connected to the water supply line, preferably a hot water line, of one of the household plumbing fixtures, such as a shower head, faucet, etc. When the fixture is turned on, the purged water from the water line is stored in a tank rather than being discharged, unused, down a drain merely because it is not at the desired temperature. Once the water from the supply line has reached the desired temperature, a valve on the inlet to the tank is switched so that the hot water is provided to the plumbing fixture. The water in the tank is then recycled and used to control the temperature of the water exiting the plumbing fixture.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.